Mammothmon
Mammothmon (Mammon in the Japanese version) is a minor antagonist in almost all of the Digimon anime series, except for Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier. It also appears in the video game, Digimon World 4. Appearance Mammothmon is an Ultimate Level Digimon, that resembles a woolly mammoth, but with only one eye and armor. Mammothmon rarely speaks, although they said a few sayings like, "Hardly, we're Mammothmon! We are woolly Digimon who travel in herds. You are no match for our Tusk Crusher!". Biography Digimon Adventure 01 Mammothmon first appeared as one of Myotismon minions. He went on a rampage throughout the city and destroying objects in his path. Birdramon put up a fight with Mammothmon, but was no match for the mammoth. Then Birdramon Digivolved to Garudamon and killed Mammothmon. Digimon Adventure 02 After BlackWarGreymon betrayed both Arukenimon and Mummymon, Arukenimon created a large army of Mammothmon made of 200 Control Spires to attack BlackWarGreymon. Even with an army on their side, they were easily wiped out by BlackWarGreymon one by one. Digimon Data Squad When Gotsumon spotted the DATS on the run, he summoned Mammothmon and made an avalanche at the DATS, making them fall into the abyss below. Mammothmon then fought Gaomon and Lalamon. Lalamon then used her Sing A Song technique to lull Mammothmon to sleep, giving Yoshi the courage to fight with Lalamon. Gotsumon then woke up Mammothmon and ordered it to defeat the DATS. Lalamon then Digivolved to her Ultimate form, Lilamon, and destroyed Mammothmon. Digimon Fusion A small army of Mammothmon were part of MadLeomon's army. When Taiki, Shoutmon, and their friends arrive in the Digital World, they are attacked by the army of Mammothmon. They were absorbed by MadLeomon. This caused MadLeomon to digivolve into MadLeomon Armed Mode. More several Mammothmon appeared along with several Tankmon with one of the generals, Blastmon to battle Kihira and his Blue Flare army Digimon. During the final battle against DarknessBagramon, more Mammothmon appeared to fight the Xros Heart United Army. DarknessBagramon then killed all the Mammothmon along with his Digimon army to finish them off himself. Digimon World 4 Mammothmon appeared as a boss Digimon in the Death Valley in Cliff Dungeon. Mammothmon also reappeared in one of the Side Quest missions where he was causing trouble in the Barbarian Cave. The hero then puts a stop to Mammothmon's rampage. Profile From numerous traces of information, it's evident that this ancient Digimon existed in prehistoric times. This Digimon was revived in modern times when, in an area of ice and snow, the Digital World became a victim of global warming, melting a block of ice containing his super-compressed data. His entire body is covered in dense body hair, and despite this Digimon bearing an ancient amount of mighty power, his weakness is extreme heat waves. The engraved mask that covers his face contains a crystal of intelligence that prospered in super-ancient times, whose eye-shaped structure allows him to see far into the future, and his big ears allow him to hear sounds from far-off regions clearly. His special attacks are "Tusk Strike", which stabs the opponent with his long, extended pair of tusks, and "Tundra Breath", which freezes opponents instantly by emitting a chilly breath from his long nose. Attacks *'Tusk Crusher' (Tusk Strikes in Japanese version) *'Freezing Breath' (Tundra Breath in Japanese version) Gallery Mammothmon.jpg Birdramon vs Mammothmon.jpg|Mammothmon vs. Birdramon. Mammothmon (Ep. 29).png Mammothmon in Human World.png|Mammothmon on the rampage. Mammothmon goes on the road.jpg|Mammothmon is looking for the eighth child. Bagramon's Looks at their Lord.png Trivia *Mammothmon's Mega form is SkullMammothmon. *Mammothmon's previous Digimon from is Apemon. Navigation Category:Digimon Villains Category:Animals Category:Anime Villains Category:Monsters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mute Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creation Category:Genderless Category:Barbarian Category:Game Bosses Category:Terrorists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot